Siriss Cortann
Colonel Siriss Cortann is a disgraced former instructor of the Patriots, a Dark Lord of the Cult of Shadow, and mutant created with Sith Alchemy by the Cult's master alchemist, Uvon Okdoro. Cortann is clinically a sociopath, fully logical and rational. History Col. Cortann is a descendant of the original colonists of the Jade Worlds. A Force-sensitive, she recognized and developed her talents throughout her adult life without guidance, using traditional Jade Worlds meditative practice to tap into the Light Side. She worked in Sho (Shau'ghunate Guard Intelligence) under the reign of Shau'ghun Keito Kaijus. After becoming an intelligence officer, she gained prestige as an interrogator. She never married. There were rumours of an affair between her and the Shau'ghun. She fought the Uul'ba-Rai Imperium and, like millions of others, was captured and enslaved, then tattooed with a slave number. A member of the 'Salt Mines Gang' along with Dejaa Dite, she fought in the rebellion that created the Rai Republic, and returned with Commodore Dite to the Jade Worlds. Not long after, she was one of the first to be accredited in the JEAF's Force-training program; she later became an instructor. Finding Kelen Adwar on Ramzi, she completed the young woman's training off the record. A series of indiscretions revealed that her bitterness ran deep and her Force talents had been turned to the Dark Side. She was imprisoned in a Guard Forcer prison on Armitage after a high-profile assault, but rallied others and staged a bloody escape, capturing Ember Rekali in the process. The escapees included Kelen Adwar, Madlo Iktar, Kilenka and a Trandoshan named Bass, who was later killed by Ember. They escaped to Isen. She desired to turn Rekali to the Dark Side and injected him with Sith Poison. However, she was pursued by a task force composed of Rhiannon DeVij, Talia Brunesi, Ciaron Tan'ar, Emarin Cronos, Brembla Kol and Ashin Varanin. Col. Cortann and her fellow Darksiders fled Isen for Trevel'ka, the Rai homeworld, where she had been a slave. She was contacted by Kishkumen, whose arrival allowed the escape of Cortann and several of her followers. Cortann and her people joined the Cult of Shadow; she herself became Kishkumen's lover, and when he was killed by Temap, she volunteered to be the one to hunt down him and his family. By this point she was considered a Dark Lord, though not of the Inner Circle. After cleaning up the remaining Cult assets on Kothlis, Cortann was approached by Arox with some very specific instructions regarding Temap and his Master. Within hours, Cortann was on Ossus. Infiltrating the Temple of the Current, she took Temap and Ashin hostage and poisoned them both - Temap fatally, Ashin with Shadow Poison. Taking Ashin with her, she fled just as her associate Madlo Iktar dropped three Terenarcs from a freighter to cover her escape. Upon returning, Cortann went to Uvon Okdoro and begged to be an alchemical experiment. The expert alchemist, a little flattered and always willing to experiment on a sentient, agreed. It required several test runs with captured low-level Force-sensitives; neither Dark Lord cared. Though the process was extremely painful, Okdoro successfully merged Cortann's genetic structure with that of a Tuk'ata Hound, giving her the poison-tipped vestigial wings and a degree of the species' ability to survive entirely off the Force. The alchemy did nothing good for her mental state, already questionable. Force Abilities Cortann's 'training' was entirely self-guided. She devoted a large portion of her time to finding every pre-Loss legend of the Jedi and the Sith, as well as all history of Force-users in the Jade Worlds in the four thousand years since that time. The available information was very limited, and Cortann's skillset reflects her unique background. She can make Sith Poison, from a 'recipe' she discovered on a three-thousand-year-old tablet on Myan. As a military intelligence operative, she taught herself many varieties of mind tricks, largely through innovation. These included Memory Walk, Drain Knowledge and short-term memory enhancement. She can also induce sleep, long-term coma, or flashburn. Until she met and spoke with Uvon Okdoro, she had no idea how rare her unique talent is. She sees shatterpoints for events and psyches, just as well as for objects. She has always seen shatterpoints and doubts that she would be able to teach it, even if she wanted to. Unique for a Dark Lord, she does not know how to generate Force Lightning, and has no interest in the technique. Her favorite offensive technique is Force Choke. At one point, Kishkumen taught her Force Concealment. She also knows how to make a holocam go static. Other Skills Siriss is an expert interrogator, spy and spy-catcher. She knows poisons intimately, even coming up with a way to make Shadow Poison take effect more rapidly by combining it with Aktharan, Molthiadol and Senflax. Alchemical Alterations Due to genetic and surgical manipulation performed by Uvon Okdoro, Cortann's body is part Tuk'ata. She has vestigial wings with stabbing tips that contain poison glands. The poison acts on contact, numbing any flesh it touches. When injected into a being's body, the poison shuts down muscles and other vital systems, including the heart and lungs, leading to a swift and painful death. She was given a degree of natural armour. Additionally, Cortann is now functionally a Forcivore, able to survive on the Force alone. In such an event, she has the option of going into a hibernating state that could theoretically last as long as a Tuk'ata's hibernation. This would allow her to conserve her energies and wake combat capable. She can survive in a conscious, functional way on the Force alone, but it is extremely painful. Canonical information courtesy of Wookieepedia Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Sithspawn